Cheer Up
by something-magical
Summary: Sam and John had another fight and Dean comes home to a sulky Sam and tries to cheer him up.


Warnings: wee!cest, (Sam is 14, Dean is 18), established-relationship (nothing sexual, the boys are just being adorable :), boy-kissing, pure fluff

Summary: Sam and John had another fight and Dean comes home to a sulky Sam and tries to cheer him up.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean kicked off his shoes as he entered the shabby one-story their dad had rented for the summer. He had just gotten back from his double-shift at the little grocery store down the street and couldn't wait to just relax with Sammy on the couch and not have to deal with bitchy customers. He looked out the window in the living room and caught sight of a sinking sun. _Yeah, it was a long day_, Dean thought. _At least dad's not home. Probably on another hunt._

Dean didn't hear a reply and a flash of worry went through him but faded when he glanced around and saw that all the salt lines were in place. He sighed and walked down the short hallway to the room he and Sam were sharing and found his little brother sprawled on the bed, nose in a book and a frown on his face.

"Hey, Sammy!" he repeated, accompanied with an affectionate thump on the back of the head.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, a little grumpily, still pretending to read and reached up to attempt to flatten his hair where Dean's thump had tousled it. Dean saw right through his act of reading, saw that his eyes weren't moving.

"What's up with you, grumpy?" Dean said as he sat next to Sam on their bed, propped against the headboard. His hand found Sam's hair and he idly started to play with his soft locks.

"Nothing."

"Hey, c'mon, you can tell me," said Dean with a playful poke to Sam's ribs. Sam tried to squirm away and to stifle the smile that wanted to spread across his face. "You and dad get in another fight?"

Sam said nothing and kept his eyes riveted on his book but Dean knew he had guessed right. Dean sighed and asked," What was it about?"

Sam glanced up and then back down and then said," School asked me if I wanted to join their Summer Decathlon and I asked Dad and he told me it would be a waste of time. Said I could use that time to train." Sam frowned again, recalling their fight. He just wanted to make some friends, just be a little normal for once and Dean knew that.

"Sammy, you know dad just wants to make sure you can protect yourself," Dean said, nuzzling the side of Sam's head. He saw where their dad was coming from but still didn't like it when Sam was all sad and puppy eyed.

"I can, well enough," Sam pouted.

"C'mon, Sam, stop being so sulky," said Dean with another poke to his ribs.

"Hey, quit it!" Dean kept on tickling him and he attempted to swat Dean's hands away which just made Dean more determined. Sam laughed breathlessly and tried to get away, trapped by Dean's arms around him. He finally got off the bed and bolted out of their bedroom and into their living room with Dean right behind him, both of them laughing the whole way. Once in, Dean tackled a laughing Sam onto the old but comfortable couch and straddled Sam's waist, pinning him down and tickling his sides.

Sam laughed and wriggled and hit at Dean's hands and arms to no avail. "Stop! Stop it!" Sam laughed breathlessly,"C'mon, stop!"

"Only if you stop with all the teenager moodiness," bargained a smiling Dean above Sam.

"Yes! Yes, okay! Now quit it!'

Dean leaned down and planted a small kiss on Sam's lips before he climbed off and allowed Sam to sit up. Dean walked over to their small refrigerator in the adjoining kitchen and retrieved two sodas and a bag of chips from the pantry. He walked back to the living room, deposited their chips on the small coffee table and handed a soda to Sam and threw an arm around him as he flipped through the crappy 40 channels they had and settled on an old Clint Eastwood movie.

Dean could tell that Sam was still thinking about their dad and the unfairness of not being able to join his school's program. Dean nudged Sam and said, "Hey, stop thinking so loud wouldja?"

"Shut up,"Sam pouted again. Dean just couldn't resist leaning down and kissing that put right off. "Okay," Sam said with a smile now.

"Could a stupid Decathlon Team really beat hanging out with your awesome big brother?" said Dean with a smirk. Sam blushed and looked down while shaking his head. Then he suddenly leaned up and caught Dean's mouth in a quick kiss.

Dean followed him back down and deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam and brought him closer. He pushed Sam gently onto his back and settled between Sam's thighs as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. Dean ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Sam's lip and Sam opened up to him. Dean slid his tongue into Sams mouth and coaxed Sam to slide his along Dean's as well. Sam had never been with anyone else, or kissed anyone else other than Dean and Dean found Sam's uncertainty in their new relationship incredibly adorable and he smiled against Sam's mouth. He liked that he was the one who would teach him these things.

After the movie, there was some crappy documentary on sitcoms. They left it on but paid no attention to it and continued to kiss. They had gone no further than making out and Dean knew that he would have all the time he would need to get there, but for now he was content with just being with Sam. They eventually fell asleep wrapped around each other on the couch as the evening drew on, their figures lit up by the glow of the television. Dean stirred a few hours later and looked down at Sam's shaggy head resting on his chest, smiled, and held him a little closer. He searched for the remote with his hand and flipped the television off. He carefully rearranged himself so he could stand up with his Sammy in his arms and carried him back to their room.

He kicked Sam's book off of the tangled sheets where it had been discarded and gently laid Sam down and then climbed in behind him. He was always surprised how well Sam fit in his arms and he pressed his cheek into Sam's hair and smiled as he pulled Sam close.

Dean looked down and smiled at Sam's now relaxed figure. He felt happy that he was the one who could always cheer Sam up and decided that he could put up with Sam's and John's fighting if he was the one to help Sam with the fallout. He let his thoughts wander to other good times with Sam as he drifted off to sleep, his Sammy safely cradled against his body.


End file.
